


Now And Forever

by wereleopard58



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Family, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex disappeared eleven years ago, now he has resurfaced with twins. Lex thought he was safe now that his father was dead but is he? Can Clark get past Bruce and get close to Lex again, what will his parents say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Now and Forever

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Clex

Summary: Lex disappeared eleven years ago, now he has resurfaced with twins. Lex thought he was safe now that his father was dead but is he? Can Clark get past Bruce and get close to Lex again, what will his parents say?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Smallville or Batman and am not making any money from this, even though it would be helpful lol

Chapter One

Lex sat at the park smiling as his two children played in the park.. He loved them more than anything. This was one thing that he was glad that his father did. As soon as Lex had found out he needed to hide and Bruce had helped him. They had been friends for such a long time.

He had come back to Metropolis even though he was scared it was good to be home had had missed it so very much. Sighing he turned to look around it had been so long but nothing seemed to have changed that was when his gaze landed on two people that had just come into site. His heart froze as a pair of green eyes stared at him.

Lois watched and followed Clark wondering what was going on and how he knew Lex Luthor, the man that vanished years ago so well hidden that even Lionel could not find him.

"Hello Clark." Lex held out his hand as Clark shook it.

"Hi Lex, this is Lois Lane." Clark introduced her and finally pulling away his hand.

"I'm a fan of both of your work. You've become a great reporter Clark congratulations."

"It's good to see you Lex, what are you doing back in Metropolis?"

"I felt it was time to come back. With my father dead it was safe for me to do so."

"Safe, were you in any danger?" Clark asked quickly.

"It doesn't matter any more Clark. I had an old friend who helped me." Lex said smiling.

"You were afraid of your dad. The stories I'd heard about Lex Luthor said he wasn't afraid of anything." Lois smirked, ignoring Clark's glaring daggers at her.

"It wasn't for my safety that I was concerned for." Lex said easily.

"Daddy, daddy." A young girl ran up to him followed by a young boy.

"What is it honey?" Lex said smiling down at her.

Clark and Lois opened and closed their mouths.

"You're a father?" Lois asked in complete amazement.

"Yes I am these are mine Lily and Connor Luthor. Kids this is an old friend of mine Clark Kent and his partner Lois Lane. They're reporters."

Connor grinned at them and Lily narrowed her eyes just for a moment.

"You mean like Uncle Bruce?" Connor asked.

"Uncle Bruce? How close a friend is he?" Lois asked earning her a disapproving look from Lex.

"Bruce and I are old friends, we use to go to school together. Now if you'll excuse us we have things to do, like continue our unpacking. Say good-bye)

"Good-bye." Lily and Connor repeated each of them taking hold of their dad's hand and walking away with him.

"I wonder why he vanished to protect those kids?" Lois asked not expecting an answer.

Clark walked away knowing that he was going to go to the fortress and find out who this friend was. He needed to know why Lex left and who was the mother of those children and where was she now?

"I've got some leads to follow up Lois I'll meet you back at the Planet." Clark walked off without waiting for an answer.

As soon as he was hidden changed into his Superman uniform and took off heading straight for the Fortress. It wasn't long before he arrived in the Arctic and landed. He headed towards the computer and started to type. He could talk to it but there was something about typing that made him feel normal. It wasn't long before writing appeared on the screen and then one name appeared.

In the blink of an eye Clark took off, his face red with anger.

XXXXX

Bruce Wayne sat in his large comfortable chair by the fire reading the newspaper. It was nice to have a few minutes to relax. There was all he could manage before he got itchy feet. The door flung open and their stood a very angry looking Superman.

"Clark, what can I do for you?" Bruce asked as he rose to his feet.

"I talked to you, to you my worries and you said nothing." Clark shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce asked but get a feeling he knew exactly what it was about.

"Lex Luthor. I just saw him in Metropolis with his children. Lex mentioned to Lois that an old school friend called Bruce helped him. I thought you were my friend."

"I am but I'm also his too. I asked him to speak to you, to call you but he said no and told me why. You're lucky I even spoke to you. At the time, if you remember, anything that went wrong you accused Lex of it. He was tired of being the bad guy. You would trust his father, the one person that was doing things that would be considered evil but you couldn't trust your best friend." Bruce argued.

Clark collapsed into a chair. "Am I the reason he left?"

"No Clark, it wasn't just you. There were a lot of things going on at the time and he had to get away, to escape. It took a lot of work to make sure Lionel never found him. Leave him alone Clark, he can't go through that again with you, in fact he won't not with two kids. He, we won't let you drag them through the mud as well."

Clark looked at him in horror. "I wouldn't do that?"

"You did before." Bruce said simply. "You'd better get back Lois is probably looking for you. Oh and one other thing. He knows your Superman."

"He what oh my god. What are my parents going to say?"

"Clark, he's known since you appeared. Who did you think I talked to about gadgets? Who helped me design them? Who came up with some of our plans? You should have trusted him."

"What do I do now?"

"Why should you need to do anything?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to let you or your parents do anything to hurt him. If that does happen you and I will not be friends. I'll work with you and be polite but that is it."

"Are you in love with him?" Clark asked suddenly jealousy coursing through his body.

"What I do or don't feel for Lex has nothing to do with you. Good-bye Clark." With that Bruce turned and walked out of the door.

XXXXX

Lex collapsed onto the sofa as soon as the got in. He didn't expect to see Clark so soon, looking so gorgeous and touchable. He honestly thought that he had prepared himself for their first meeting but all he had been doing was fooling himself.

"Daddy are you ok?" Lily asked as her and brother sat either side of him and hugging.

"I definitely am now." Lex said with as smile and held them tightly. No matter what had happened having his two kids had been worth everything.

His cell phone rang. Lex pulled it from his pocket and smiled.

"Hello Bruce, what, thanks." Clark did not wait around to find things out.

XXXXX

A man stood outside smiling, finally the Luthor heir came out of the woodwork. Now the final plans could be put into place.

Chapter Two

Clark stood in the barn and stared out into the endless fields. It was a beautiful and sunny day which did nothing to cheer him up. So many confusing thoughts running through his head and they all revolved around Lex Luthor. The words Bruce said repeated over and over again.

He was the one that should have been there when he needed help, when he found out he was pregnant, when he had his children. All the talks they could have had about his abilities. Clark could have had someone strong to be there to listen when he explained about all the horrors he had seen...But he hadn't been. He had listened to everyone else and not his own heart, his initial instinct, Clark had let others bias him towards Lex and painted him as a bad guy. Somehow they had turned to Lionel instead even though they knew he was worse than his son.

Clark heard footsteps behind him. He recognised their heartbeats, it was his parents and still he never turned to look at them. This was something he blamed them for too. Especially his father. He knew that they were trying to protect him but it didn't stop how he felt and the hurt in his heart.

"Clark, honey are you ok?" Martha asked he voice soft as if she spoke any louder she would spook him.

"I saw Lex today." Clark said simply.

"Damn it to hell what did he say to you." Jonathan's voice rising with anger.

Clark turned shook his head and sighed. "This is the reason why I never trusted him and why he turned to someone else for help instead of me."

"What are you talking about Clark?" Martha asked turning to glare at Jonathan making sure that he would stay quiet until they found out what was going on.

"Lex has twins. I found out that Bruce was the one that helped him disappear. He told Lex is identity from the start. Lex has always known mine and never told anyone. The two of them discussed plans and gadgets for the Justice League. It should have been me. I listened to all of you and instead we turned to Lionel who was worse." Clark turned to look at them. "Why did you accept Lionel? Was it because of my friendship with Lex? We were such hypocrites."

"Clark we did what we thought was best." Martha whispered holding her husbands hand.

"I know and that is why I can't forgive any of you who did that including myself." Clark turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Clark." Jonathan called out.

"I need to be alone, I'm sorry. I love you both."

Jonathan and Martha watched Clark leave and turned to each other.

"What do we do?" Martha wanted to know.

"Until we find out what was said I don't know but it seems like Lex didn't want to talk to Clark if he went to Bruce." Jonathan turned and headed for the stairs himself. "I'm going to see if Bruce would talk to me."

Martha wiped the tear from her face and hoped that something could be done she had never seen Clark like this before.

XXXXX

Clark sat in his apartment for the first time feeling really lost and not knowing what to do. In the past he would have thought about Lex and what the older man would have done but in this case he couldn't because it concerned him.

XXXXX

Lex sighed and placed down the phone. He didn't know what to do. Clark was so gorgeous and the feelings he had for the other man were still as strong maybe stronger now. There were so many things that he didn't know about and so much time had passed.

Lily walked in and looked at her dad. ''What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart." He said with a smile.

Lily placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You're lying." She said simply.

He bent down and hugged her. "It's about Clark." Lily had heard lots of things about him especially from Bruce.

"What about him?"

"It seems that he is hurting and is pushing everyone away. He doesn't feel as if he has anyone to talk to."

"What does that have to do with you?" She demanded.

"Well it's about me and us that as got him upset." Lex paused for a moment he could see the confusion on her face. "He has realised that all the people he cared about turned him against me and he is upset because he let that happen and they did it to him. I think he feels he has missed out a lot because of you two and that I know who he is."

"So he doesn't know who to trust and to talk to about this?" She said after thinking about it.

Lex couldn't help but laugh she was the smartest of her and her brother but he was more artistic and loved to play the piano.

"That's right."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Perhaps he needs you to say you forgive him and him to say he's sorry." Lily told her dad solemnly.

"Maybe I should." Lex knew that Clark really didn't have anyone to talk to about this who wasn't biased either way. He was glad that he hadn't noticed the similarities between his kids and him. Once e had found out what his father had been doing and as soon as he managed to get the embryos and wit Bruce's help he had two wonderful children that had changed his life. Somehow he was going to have to tell his kids and Clark that he was the other father. They already were different Lily was showing more signs of having more of Clark's abilities than her brother. In some ways the two of them were a perfect blend of the two of them. One step at a time.

XXXXX

Clark turned and headed towards the door he really wasn't in the mood for company. As soon as the door opened he stood there open mouthed.

"Hello Clark, I thought you might need to talk." Lex said holding two pizza's.

Chapter Three

"What are you doing here Lex? Clark asked.

"I understand you are pushing people away and it revolves around me? Lex said simply.

"How did you...Damn Bruce. Clark muttered turning away.

"And your father I got phone calls from bot of them."

"I'm sorry Lex for everything, some friend I turned out to be. Clark sat down heavily hiding his face in his hands.

"We both made mistakes Clark it wasn't just you. If it hadn't been for my kids who knows where I would have ended up. Everyone did what they thought was for the best. I can understand more know what you r parents were going through with you being different. Lex suddenly shut up realising he had given away more than he meant to.

"What do you mean? Clark asked.

"Clark give me time. I just can't open up to you just like that not after everything we have been through and what I have been through. I have children to think off now. Lex saw Clark's face fall. 溺aybe we could try and be friends again. See if that is possible with no lies in the way. He saw Clark's mouth open to speak and Lex held up his hand. 的'm not lying to you, I said I can't tell you yet. That's different. If there things you can't tell me just say the same thing."

"I have nothing to hide ask anything you want. I have to earn back your trust and this is the best way to do it. Clark grinned suddenly. 鉄o pizza."

Lex laughed. 的 see your appetite hasn't changed."

"Some things never change and me liking food is one of them. Clark stopped and stared at Lex for a moment longer. 展hen uhhhh..."

"When what Clark? Lex waited for a moment.

"When, umm is it possible that I can spend some time with you and your kids. I'd like to get to know them. If you don't mind I mean."

"I don't mind Clark. I will sort something out that's not a problem."

XXXXX

Martha smiled as she watched her son helping around the farm and smiling. She knew that he hadn't completely forgiven them but his talk with Lex had obviously made a lot of difference.

"I'm not sure about this. As Jonathan stood next to her.

"Jonathan we are not doing this again. Lex has asked Clark to be his friend again. If we or you do anything to stop that we will drive Clark away. Lex has done nothing wrong. I won't let you interfere and let your prejudices ruin something that our son desperately wants.

Jonathan looked at Martha, turned and walked back into the house. She watched as Clark turned, smiled and waved at her. It was obvious that he had heard everything that was said. Martha would stop her husband if he tried anything.

XXXXX

"So Lex when are you going to tell Clark that the kids are his? Bruce asked simply.

"Hello to you to Bruce. I have to tell my kids first. When Clark can prove that he is not automatically think that I am evil incarnate. I can't, no I won't put my kids into a situation like that. I'm actually going to talk to them tonight. They already know that I had been implanted with the embryos. Clark wants to get to know them, they should also get to know the Mr and Mrs Kent, that is my main worry."

"What that they will keep telling Clark how evil you are? Bruce couldn't help it but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you as a criminal mastermind."

Lex laughed as well. 典he strange thing is that it could have happened where I was going. I was following my father's footsteps. Him impregnating me was the best thing that could have happened. Bruce I know I have said it before but thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it without you. My sanity would definitely have not survived without you involving me in creating gadgets."

"You are still going to help aren't you?

"Of course you can't get rid of me that easily. It's fun brings out the comic fan side of me. Who gets to make cool gadgets for superheroes, it's every geeks dream."

XXXXX

Lex waited until after they had dinner and they were all on the sofa watching television. Picking up the remote control he turned it off, and then moved so he was kneeling in front of them.

"What is it daddy? Lily asked.

"There are somethings that I need to tell you. Important things that you can't tell anyone until I say so. The only person who knows about this so far is Bruce."

"You can tell us anything dad. Connor said not liking that his father looked afraid.

"First of all I did speak to Clark, we are going to try and be friends again. He wants to get to know you too. I've said ok, if that is ok with you? Lex what to know what they wanted, if they said no then he would have to explain it Clark.

"We would like to get to know him to. We know how much you cared for him. Lily's eyes narrowed, Lex couldn稚 help but smile it was times like this that he could see how much she took after him. 泥oes this other things have to do with Clark and that's why you have to tell us?"

"Yes it does, Clark doesn't know this but if things go well I'm going to have to tell him. At some point even if I don't it's going to become obvious. Lex took a deep breath. 添ou always asked who your other parent was, why you had these abilities? Well... He trailed off.

"Clark Kent is our other father? Connor asked.

"Yes he is that is one of the reasons why I wanted you to get to know him. You can't let him know about what you can do or what I just said, not yet anyway."

"Daddy he's not going to be happy when he finds out you've kept this from him? Lily said stating the obvious.

"I know honey but my concerns are for you two. That is the most important thing to me."

XXXXX

"Mum, dad I've invited Lex and his kids to come to the farm tomorrow? Clark said as he rushed in.

"Clark. Jonathan started to talk.

"That's a great idea Clark. Martha interrupted him and ignoring the look of disbelief that her husband was giving her. 的'll make lunch we can have it together."

"Lunch? Jonathan bellowed.

"I think it's best if you weren't around then Jonathan. Martha replied. 鏑ex and his children are welcome here anytime just like any of Clark's friends. If you can't deal with that then other arrangements will be made and I will go with Clark to meet Lex and get to know his children. Tomorrow they will be here having a nice lunch, that I will make and with good company."

Clark didn't like to cause problems between his parents but he was so glad that his mother was trying to help. He didn't know what he would do if he had to fight the both of them. Clark walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks mum, I love you. He whispered pulling away and heading towards the barn ignoring is father.

"Look at what Lex Luthor is doing to us already. Jonathan mumbled.

Martha turned and looked at him with disbelief. 泥o you really believe that? She waited for him to nod. 笛onathan he's not doing anything, he's not even here. You're doing this all by yourself. Martha walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the flour. She had to do some baking for tomorrow. Martha smiled it had been a long time since children had been in the house and she was looking forward to it.

XXXXX

Lex sat on his bed staring at a picture of him and Clark. He was even more handsome know, there was just something otherwordly about him. If Lex had to do it all again he would like to have made kids the old fashioned way with Clark.

It didn't matter what had happened he was still in love with the young man and nothing would ever change that. His feelings, in this case, didn't matte. It wasn't just him now. Lex moved and climbed into bed. Martha had called him and asked what kind of pies they all liked and to warn him about Jonathan. Lex was glad that she was trying and continue to meet up with him, just like her son no matter what Jonathan thought.

Chapter Four

Warm large hands smoothed over his skin. Looking down Lex smiled at the difference between the sun bronzed skin and his own alabaster. Two opposites, just like him and the man he loved... Clark.

"Miss me?" Clark whispered into his ear biting gently at the lobe and then beginning to kiss down his neck.

"I always miss you love, you know that." Lex turned in the other man's arms so they lay in bed looking at each other.

"I'm glad we found each other again." Clark mumbled against Lex's lips as he slowly kissed him stopping an answer. He licked across them teasing that scar on Lex's upper lip that had always taunted him. Slowly Lex's mouth opened and his tongue dipped in tasting every part.

Lex pulled away from him and smiled. "I love kissing you." He then dived in and took control of the kiss, it becoming hungrier and more desperate even after all of this time they couldn't get enough of each other. It seemed as if they never would.

Clark pushes Lex down on to the bed and slowly starts to kiss down his body. Fingers pinching at one nipple and his mouth sucking and gently nipping the other. Lex arches his body up trying to push harder, to make it more. Clark pulls away and laughs.

"You are so responsive."

"Clark, you're experience is limited for all you know everybody is like this." Lex sighs as Clark fingers gently dance over the pale soft skin.

"Maybe I should find out." Clark looks up and stares into Lex's eyes.

"You're mine, never forget that!" Lex's voice is cold.

"Yes I am, I don't want anyone else. Never like I want you."

Clark continues moving down his body, swirling his tongue around Lex's belly button. He can't help but grin when Lex giggles. That was one of his ticklish spots, when he first found it he tortured Lex with it. Loving the noise Lex would make as he tried to stop him.

"Clark, stop..." Lex laughed his hands on Clark's shoulder trying to push him down to his aching erection that was waiting for Clark's hot, talented mouth.

One large hand cupped his balls as the other gently stroked up and down the shaft. Lex's body slowly moved in rhythm. They both loved the slow build up, taking their time.

Lex moved his upper body up so he was up on his elbows. Clark's eyes on his as slowly his mouth open he went down to cover the leaking tip. Lex's mouth opened in anticipation.

"Daddy, it's the telephone." Lilly shouted out.

Lex's eyes shot open and he groaned in disappointment. "Who is it honey?"

"Clark." She replied quickly.

"Tell him I'll call him back." Lex sighed and decided that he would take care of himself in the shower. The dreams had never changed it was always him and Clark, together with the kids. They were a family. He hoped that his old friend would forgive him from keeping them apart all of this time. Lex had done what he thought was best and no matter what he didn't regret that decision. Lily and Connor were happy and loved that was all that mattered.

Lex pushed back the covers and headed for the shower. He was still nervous about going to the farm. Mrs Kent would be polite and friendly it was Mr Kent's attitude that he was worried about and if he said anything wrong Lex would take his kids and go. There was no way that he was going to let them hear a man belittle their father, especially when they hadn't seen each other for so long and no longer knew each other. Not that Mr Kent had really got to know Lex before, he was always judged on his father. Which to be honest in some ways he could not blame him but even when he did good things it never changed. Lilly and Connor were so excited about today and mostly about getting to know their other father.

XXXXX

Lex smiled as he put the telephone down it made things easier knowing that Mrs Kent and Clark had insisted that if Jonathan Kent could not be polite and have manners that he was not welcome when Lex and the kids were there. He hoped that they all still felt that way when they found out the news.

"Are you ready yet daddy?" Lily shouted.

"Yes, are you and Connor both ready?" Even though he already knew the answer, they had been ready for ages.

"Of course we are, we're waiting for you." Lily sighed sounding so much like him he had to chuckle.

"Ok let's go."

XXXXX

Clark was pacing around waiting to hear a car come up the drive way. He had no idea what vehicle Lex drove now and he knew it wouldn't be one of his sports cars. Which meant he couldn't listen for a specific sound.

Martha smiled at her son, it had been a long time since she had seem him this excited. It was probably around the time that him and Lex had been friends. The smile left her face, they had done so many things wrong and maybe if she had stood up to Jonathan and his bias back then things would be different and the two men wouldn't have lost touch. She had told Jonathan once again this morning that if he couldn't play nice then he'd better stay away.

"Clark, they will arrive when they arrive."

Clark turned around and grinned at her. "I know I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want to anything to ruin this day."

XXXXX

The man lay on top of his vans roof looking through the binoculars. He had a job to do and was getting paid very well for it. He also had a reputation to uphold. That meant a lot in this business.

XXXXX

Clark and Martha rushed out of the farmhouse and saw Lex pull up in a very expensive but family orientated car.

They waited until Lex and is kids climbed out and made their way over to the steps.

"Hello Mrs Kent, it's good to see you, hi Clark. These are my children Connor and Lily."

"Lex, call me Martha." She went down the steps and hugged him. She bent down and looked at the two of them. They looked a bit like Clark. She saw Lex's smile fade a little as he looked at her. "Aren't you two adorable, can I get a hug please." The two children went over and hugged her smiling hugely.

Lex's heart pounded he could see that Mrs Kent and noticed how they did look like Clark, there were elements in both of them.

"Hi Lex." Clark hugged Lex tightly and just held him for a little longer. He couldn't believe he was getting a second chance to do this. He pulled back and then stopped himself from leaning forward and kissing the other man. He had been having fantasies about Lex for years and they had become more intense since he had been back. It confused the hell out of him and had no idea how he felt. Clark had never been attracted to other men, it was just Lex. He bent down and hugged the two kids. Clark was thrilled when they held onto him a little longer, not seemingly to want to let go. It was a very good sign.

"Hi Clark," Lex whispered his heart breaking at what he had made Clark miss out on.

Martha saw Lex's face, she wasn't going to say anything until Lex brought it up or until she knew Clark was not listening. She knew that he would have to have a reason for not saying anything and having a father like Lionel Luthor there was a number of reasons why nothing was said. What she wanted to know was how could they be Lex and Clark's children when she knew nothing had happened between them, nothing of a sexual nature. Not at that point, but the way they looked at each other now. Jonathan was not going to like this one little bit. She would worry about that when it arrived.

"Come on inside there is plenty of food." She wrapped her arm around Lex's and walked into the house with him followed by Clark who was hand in hand with the two kids.

XXXXX

Lucas stared out of the window waiting for news. When Lex disappeared he was the heir to the Luthor fortune but now the prodigal son was back and no matter what he did during those years he knew that Lionel was searching and waiting for Lex to return, the son he wanted to follow him. In a way because they couldn't find him and Lionel never stopped, it made him more proud.

"It's mine." Lucas mumbled he had done whatever Lionel wanted, no matter how disgusting he had earned his place and knew Lex was still a Luthor and would be coming after the money. Even if he was playing Mr Dad, that charade would not last long. It wouldn't if he was in Lex's position, who would want to brats. There would be nannies and boarding schools until they could be trained in the Luthor tradition.

XXXXX

Lex stood outside getting a breath of fresh air. He was so glad that Connor and Lily had really taken to Clark and Martha. It made it a lot easier to tell them. He just had to figure out how and when to do it. It was going to be have to be soon because as much as he loved his kids when they got too excited they couldn't keep a secret.

XXXXX

He held up his gun, aimed, watched the leaves on the trees blow and between heartbeats he fired.

XXXXX

Lex saw Mr Kent, he couldn't deal with this now. He turned and walked up the steps suddenly there was an explosion of pain in the bottom of his back.

TBC


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B This is for my stalker lol. Send me PM's or tweets. I tend to write those chapters quicker because they will be in the front of my mind g.
> 
> Also I know it is short but I am not 100% damn rain causes so much pain in my knees

Chapter Five

Clark looked at his mother and the kids. "Stay here." He ordered.

"But." Lily started to talk and saw the look on his face.

He went to her and bent down. "I have to make sure you are all safe. Please let me do that?"

Lily nodded and they moved closer to Martha.

"Clark be careful." Martha whispered holding the kids closer to her.

"I will mum." As soon as he opened the door and saw Lex, he closed it behind him. Those two kids did not need to see their father like this. Hell, he didn't need to see Lex like this. He could still hear Lex's heartbeat. Clark x-rayed Lex but wasn't sure how serious it was. He wasn't a doctor.

"Clark, I heard a shot and he went down." Jonathan said as he walked across.

"Dad keep an eye on him I need to make a phone call." Clark pulled out his cell.

"Clark, son, you know that you can't save..." Jonathan trailed off at the glare his son was sending his way.

"Bruce, it's Clark. I need help." Clark started to talk quickly and explain everything.

Jonathan sat down beside Lex. "We'll get you help. Before you know it you will be up and around with your kids."

"Thanks Mr Kent, tell Clark I..."

Clark turned around but the sentence wasn't completed as Lex was unconscious once again. He finished up his call.

"Who did you call?" Jonathan asked.

"Bruce Wayne, he's a friend of Lex's plus with his power and money he'll be able to get things done a lot quicker than we can. I'll be back in a minute."

Clark opened the door and squeezed through.

Martha knew something bad had happened by the look on her son's face. "Clark."

He bent down. "I'm sorry." Clark grabbed the two kids before they ran out and held them tightly to him. "He is alive. I called Bruce and he will send the medical chopper for Lex and one for us."

"I want to be with him." Lily cried.

"I know you do honey but they need to be able to make sure your dad is safe. We will be right behind him."

"You won't leave us?" Connor asked his voice so soft he could barely be heard.

Clark smiled down at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be there for you and your dad no matter what."

"Daddy." They whispered together and snuggled into him.

Clark looked down and frowned at what they said. He looked over at his mother.

"They must be thinking about Lex." She mouthed to him.

Clark nodded but something didn't seem right with that to him.

He looked up at the sky. "Helicopters are here." Clark picked the two kids up.

XXXXX

They all sat in the waiting room as soon as they had arrived in Metropolis. Connor and Lily were curled up in Clark's arms when Bruce arrived.

"Any news." Bruce said quietly.

Clark shook his head and looked down at the two kids. "He was rushed straight into surgery. All we can do is wait."

Bruce sat down and waited.

XXXXX

Clark waited, Bruce had left and come back. His mother and the two kids had fallen asleep. Suddenly standing there was the doctor.

He shook the kids awake while Bruce woke his mother.

"How is he doctor?" Clark asked.

"Well, we are just taking him to recovery." He paused for a moment.

"Just tell us." Bruce muttered.

"Where the bullet hit him in the spine. We aren't sure if he is going to be paralysed and whether it will be temporary or permanent."

TBC


	3. Three

N/B to my lovely stalker, who is lucky have written this after calling me a tease lol j/k. Don't forget peeps if you want to hassle me find me on twitter wereleopard58 more than happy to have convo's about my fanfic or accept challenges.

Chapter Six

Martha just stared at the two kids who were curled up in Clark's arms. She hoped that Lex would be okay, but what would happen to those children. She needed to just confirm something. Looking up she saw Bruce head out.

"I'm just going to get a coffee, do you want anything?" Martha asked Clark and Jonathan and waited for them both to shake her head.

Bruce stood outside getting some fresh air. He heard delicate footsteps behind him.

"Hello Mrs Kent, did you need the feel for some fresh air."

"Please call me Martha Mr Wayne and yes I did." With that she handed him a piece of paper. She didn't want to say anything aloud because at times like this Clark kept an eye on everyone he cared about. It wasn't her place to tell Clark what she thought.

"Then you must call me Bruce." He read the message not knowing what to say. Then he realised that the pause he just had was all the answer she needed.

"I'm going back in to get some coffee."

Bruce watched her leave, it wouldn't be long before Clark knew that he had children. As long as Lex and those kids weren't hurt everything would be fine with him. Martha would be accepting but he wasn't sure about Jonathan. He was a decent man and was showing that by supporting his son's friend. He hoped that it wouldn't change. Bruce Wayne would take Lex, Lily and Connor far away from here if he had to. He wanted to do that now, someone in Metropolis was after Lex and they nearly succeeded in killing him, that was what their goal was. This injury was unfortunate. Bruce headed back inside, sitting down so he could see the door of Lex's room. No one was getting in there without him knowing about it and if they tried they'd better have a damn good reason for 'visiting' him.

XXXXX

Clark stared down at the two kids in his arms. For some unknown reason they didn't want to let him go. Not that he minded, if they liked him it meant that he would be able to spend time with Lex. It was obvious how much these two meant to him.

Looking up he saw Bruce sit down so he could see Lex's room. He was protecting an old friend. Clark swallowed back down the jealousy, afraid that it was more than friendship between the two of them. It was obvious that Bruce wanted more, but did Lex want him in return. They both had money, went to the same school. Bruce had lost both parents as a child and Lex had lost his mother. Saying that Lionel would not be considered a good father at the best of times so it could be said that Bruce and Lex both lost parents. But Bruce had Alfred, a man who loved and took care of him. Lex had no one.

Clark felt the guilt build up inside again. Lex did have him until he ruined it. Had he been afraid of what was growing between the two of them was that why he was willing go along with his family, with Lionel. He had stood up to them before but not when it came to Lex. He wished he could go back in time and wipe all of that away.

Clark watched as his mother walked in to Lex's room. He made sure he wasn't listening to that, what people said to patients was private and when he was going to go in Clark didn't want anyone listening to him.

XXXXX

Martha sat down and reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm so sorry Lex that you had to hide everything. That you couldn't trust enough to help keep you safe. I hope that we can work on that together as a family. I would like to know my grandchildren." She quickly covered her mouth and turned to the door she prayed that Clark had not heard that. It wasn't her place to say.

XXXXX

Clark waited until he got the kids situated with his mother, whom when she had come out of the room looked like she had been crying. She came over to them hugged the children tightly and then him whispering apologies in his ear. Something was going on that he had no idea about.

He opened the door and saw Lex laying there pale and hooked up to machines. Clark felt so angry and the person that did this to him. He clenched his hand to his sides until his knuckles were white. Taking a deep breath Clark walked across and sat beside the bed and taking hold of Lex's head.

Drug addled blue eyes turned to him, a smile on that pale face. Clark couldn't help but smile back.

"Love you Clark." Lex mumbled.

Clark felt as if his heart was going to burst with joy. "Love you to Lex." He just hoped that Lex would remember this conversation so they could continue with their friendship that would hopefully end with them together.

"Clark promise me." Lex stopped for a moment his eyes closing.

Clark leaned forward. "Anything Lex, I'll promise you anything."

Lex's eyes barely opened, just little slits with blue shining through. "Take care of them, our children. They have your abbbbbb." With that he fell asleep.

Clark's green eyes wide, his mouth hung open. "Our children." He repeated maybe it hadn't been a mistake when he heard the word daddy.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Warm large hands smoothed over his skin. Looking down Lex smiled at the difference between the sun bronzed skin and his own alabaster. Two opposites, just like him and the man he loved... Clark.

"Miss me?" Clark whispered into his ear biting gently at the lobe and then beginning to kiss down his neck.

"I always miss you love, you know that." Lex turned in the other man's arms so they lay in bed looking at each other.

"I'm glad we found each other again." Clark mumbled against Lex's lips as he slowly kissed him stopping an answer. He licked across them teasing that scar on Lex's upper lip that had always taunted him. Slowly Lex's mouth opened and his tongue dipped in tasting every part.

Lex pulled away from him and smiled. "I love kissing you." He then dived in and took control of the kiss, it becoming hungrier and more desperate even after all of this time they couldn't get enough of each other. It seemed as if they never would.

Clark pushes Lex down on to the bed and slowly starts to kiss down his body. Fingers pinching at one nipple and his mouth sucking and gently nipping the other. Lex arches his body up trying to push harder, to make it more. Clark pulls away and laughs.

"You are so responsive."

"Clark, you're experience is limited for all you know everybody is like this." Lex sighs as Clark fingers gently dance over the pale soft skin.

"Maybe I should find out." Clark looks up and stares into Lex's eyes.

"You're mine, never forget that!" Lex's voice is cold.

"Yes I am, I don't want anyone else. Never like I want you."

Clark continues moving down his body, swirling his tongue around Lex's belly button. He can't help but grin when Lex giggles. That was one of his ticklish spots, when he first found it he tortured Lex with it. Loving the noise Lex would make as he tried to stop him.

"Clark, stop..." Lex laughed his hands on Clark's shoulder trying to push him down to his aching erection that was waiting for Clark's hot, talented mouth.

One large hand cupped his balls as the other gently stroked up and down the shaft. Lex's body slowly moved in rhythm. They both loved the slow build up, taking their time.

Lex moved his upper body up so he was up on his elbows. Clark's eyes on his as slowly his mouth open he went down to cover the leaking tip. Lex's mouth opened in anticipation.

"Daddy, it's the telephone." Lilly shouted out.

Lex's eyes shot open and he groaned in disappointment. "Who is it honey?"

"Clark." She replied quickly.

"Tell him I'll call him back." Lex sighed and decided that he would take care of himself in the shower. The dreams had never changed it was always him and Clark, together with the kids. They were a family. He hoped that his old friend would forgive him from keeping them apart all of this time. Lex had done what he thought was best and no matter what he didn't regret that decision. Lily and Connor were happy and loved that was all that mattered.

Lex pushed back the covers and headed for the shower. He was still nervous about going to the farm. Mrs Kent would be polite and friendly it was Mr Kent's attitude that he was worried about and if he said anything wrong Lex would take his kids and go. There was no way that he was going to let them hear a man belittle their father, especially when they hadn't seen each other for so long and no longer knew each other. Not that Mr Kent had really got to know Lex before, he was always judged on his father. Which to be honest in some ways he could not blame him but even when he did good things it never changed. Lilly and Connor were so excited about today and mostly about getting to know their other father.

XXXXX

Lex smiled as he put the telephone down it made things easier knowing that Mrs Kent and Clark had insisted that if Jonathan Kent could not be polite and have manners that he was not welcome when Lex and the kids were there. He hoped that they all still felt that way when they found out the news.

"Are you ready yet daddy?" Lily shouted.

"Yes, are you and Connor both ready?" Even though he already knew the answer, they had been ready for ages.

"Of course we are, we're waiting for you." Lily sighed sounding so much like him he had to chuckle.

"Ok let's go."

XXXXX

Clark was pacing around waiting to hear a car come up the drive way. He had no idea what vehicle Lex drove now and he knew it wouldn't be one of his sports cars. Which meant he couldn't listen for a specific sound.

Martha smiled at her son, it had been a long time since she had seem him this excited. It was probably around the time that him and Lex had been friends. The smile left her face, they had done so many things wrong and maybe if she had stood up to Jonathan and his bias back then things would be different and the two men wouldn't have lost touch. She had told Jonathan once again this morning that if he couldn't play nice then he'd better stay away.

"Clark, they will arrive when they arrive."

Clark turned around and grinned at her. "I know I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want to anything to ruin this day."

XXXXX

The man lay on top of his vans roof looking through the binoculars. He had a job to do and was getting paid very well for it. He also had a reputation to uphold. That meant a lot in this business.

XXXXX

Clark and Martha rushed out of the farmhouse and saw Lex pull up in a very expensive but family orientated car.

They waited until Lex and is kids climbed out and made their way over to the steps.

"Hello Mrs Kent, it's good to see you, hi Clark. These are my children Connor and Lily."

"Lex, call me Martha." She went down the steps and hugged him. She bent down and looked at the two of them. They looked a bit like Clark. She saw Lex's smile fade a little as he looked at her. "Aren't you two adorable, can I get a hug please." The two children went over and hugged her smiling hugely.

Lex's heart pounded he could see that Mrs Kent and noticed how they did look like Clark, there were elements in both of them.

"Hi Lex." Clark hugged Lex tightly and just held him for a little longer. He couldn't believe he was getting a second chance to do this. He pulled back and then stopped himself from leaning forward and kissing the other man. He had been having fantasies about Lex for years and they had become more intense since he had been back. It confused the hell out of him and had no idea how he felt. Clark had never been attracted to other men, it was just Lex. He bent down and hugged the two kids. Clark was thrilled when they held onto him a little longer, not seemingly to want to let go. It was a very good sign.

"Hi Clark," Lex whispered his heart breaking at what he had made Clark miss out on.

Martha saw Lex's face, she wasn't going to say anything until Lex brought it up or until she knew Clark was not listening. She knew that he would have to have a reason for not saying anything and having a father like Lionel Luthor there was a number of reasons why nothing was said. What she wanted to know was how could they be Lex and Clark's children when she knew nothing had happened between them, nothing of a sexual nature. Not at that point, but the way they looked at each other now. Jonathan was not going to like this one little bit. She would worry about that when it arrived.

"Come on inside there is plenty of food." She wrapped her arm around Lex's and walked into the house with him followed by Clark who was hand in hand with the two kids.

XXXXX

Lucas stared out of the window waiting for news. When Lex disappeared he was the heir to the Luthor fortune but now the prodigal son was back and no matter what he did during those years he knew that Lionel was searching and waiting for Lex to return, the son he wanted to follow him. In a way because they couldn't find him and Lionel never stopped, it made him more proud.

"It's mine." Lucas mumbled he had done whatever Lionel wanted, no matter how disgusting he had earned his place and knew Lex was still a Luthor and would be coming after the money. Even if he was playing Mr Dad, that charade would not last long. It wouldn't if he was in Lex's position, who would want to brats. There would be nannies and boarding schools until they could be trained in the Luthor tradition.

XXXXX

Lex stood outside getting a breath of fresh air. He was so glad that Connor and Lily had really taken to Clark and Martha. It made it a lot easier to tell them. He just had to figure out how and when to do it. It was going to be have to be soon because as much as he loved his kids when they got too excited they couldn't keep a secret.

XXXXX

He held up his gun, aimed, watched the leaves on the trees blow and between heartbeats he fired.

XXXXX

Lex saw Mr Kent, he couldn't deal with this now. He turned and walked up the steps suddenly there was an explosion of pain in the bottom of his back.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Clark looked at his mother and the kids. "Stay here." He ordered.

"But." Lily started to talk and saw the look on his face.

He went to her and bent down. "I have to make sure you are all safe. Please let me do that?"

Lily nodded and they moved closer to Martha.

"Clark be careful." Martha whispered holding the kids closer to her.

"I will mum." As soon as he opened the door and saw Lex, he closed it behind him. Those two kids did not need to see their father like this. Hell, he didn't need to see Lex like this. He could still hear Lex's heartbeat. Clark x-rayed Lex but wasn't sure how serious it was. He wasn't a doctor.

"Clark, I heard a shot and he went down." Jonathan said as he walked across.

"Dad keep an eye on him I need to make a phone call." Clark pulled out his cell.

"Clark, son, you know that you can't save..." Jonathan trailed off at the glare his son was sending his way.

"Bruce, it's Clark. I need help." Clark started to talk quickly and explain everything.

Jonathan sat down beside Lex. "We'll get you help. Before you know it you will be up and around with your kids."

"Thanks Mr Kent, tell Clark I..."

Clark turned around but the sentence wasn't completed as Lex was unconscious once again. He finished up his call.

"Who did you call?" Jonathan asked.

"Bruce Wayne, he's a friend of Lex's plus with his power and money he'll be able to get things done a lot quicker than we can. I'll be back in a minute."

Clark opened the door and squeezed through.

Martha knew something bad had happened by the look on her son's face. "Clark."

He bent down. "I'm sorry." Clark grabbed the two kids before they ran out and held them tightly to him. "He is alive. I called Bruce and he will send the medical chopper for Lex and one for us."

"I want to be with him." Lily cried.

"I know you do honey but they need to be able to make sure your dad is safe. We will be right behind him."

"You won't leave us?" Connor asked his voice so soft he could barely be heard.

Clark smiled down at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be there for you and your dad no matter what."

"Daddy." They whispered together and snuggled into him.

Clark looked down and frowned at what they said. He looked over at his mother.

"They must be thinking about Lex." She mouthed to him.

Clark nodded but something didn't seem right with that to him.

He looked up at the sky. "Helicopters are here." Clark picked the two kids up.

XXXXX

They all sat in the waiting room as soon as they had arrived in Metropolis. Connor and Lily were curled up in Clark's arms when Bruce arrived.

"Any news." Bruce said quietly.

Clark shook his head and looked down at the two kids. "He was rushed straight into surgery. All we can do is wait."

Bruce sat down and waited.

XXXXX

Clark waited, Bruce had left and come back. His mother and the two kids had fallen asleep. Suddenly standing there was the doctor.

He shook the kids awake while Bruce woke his mother.

"How is he doctor?" Clark asked.

"Well, we are just taking him to recovery." He paused for a moment.

"Just tell us." Bruce muttered.

"Where the bullet hit him in the spine. We aren't sure if he is going to be paralysed and whether it will be temporary or permanent."

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Martha just stared at the two kids who were curled up in Clark's arms. She hoped that Lex would be okay, but what would happen to those children. She needed to just confirm something. Looking up she saw Bruce head out.

"I'm just going to get a coffee, do you want anything?" Martha asked Clark and Jonathan and waited for them both to shake her head.

Bruce stood outside getting some fresh air. He heard delicate footsteps behind him.

"Hello Mrs Kent, did you need the feel for some fresh air."

"Please call me Martha Mr Wayne and yes I did." With that she handed him a piece of paper. She didn't want to say anything aloud because at times like this Clark kept an eye on everyone he cared about. It wasn't her place to tell Clark what she thought.

"Then you must call me Bruce." He read the message not knowing what to say. Then he realised that the pause he just had was all the answer she needed.

"I'm going back in to get some coffee."

Bruce watched her leave, it wouldn't be long before Clark knew that he had children. As long as Lex and those kids weren't hurt everything would be fine with him. Martha would be accepting but he wasn't sure about Jonathan. He was a decent man and was showing that by supporting his son's friend. He hoped that it wouldn't change. Bruce Wayne would take Lex, Lily and Connor far away from here if he had to. He wanted to do that now, someone in Metropolis was after Lex and they nearly succeeded in killing him, that was what their goal was. This injury was unfortunate. Bruce headed back inside, sitting down so he could see the door of Lex's room. No one was getting in there without him knowing about it and if they tried they'd better have a damn good reason for 'visiting' him.

XXXXX

Clark stared down at the two kids in his arms. For some unknown reason they didn't want to let him go. Not that he minded, if they liked him it meant that he would be able to spend time with Lex. It was obvious how much these two meant to him.

Looking up he saw Bruce sit down so he could see Lex's room. He was protecting an old friend. Clark swallowed back down the jealousy, afraid that it was more than friendship between the two of them. It was obvious that Bruce wanted more, but did Lex want him in return. They both had money, went to the same school. Bruce had lost both parents as a child and Lex had lost his mother. Saying that Lionel would not be considered a good father at the best of times so it could be said that Bruce and Lex both lost parents. But Bruce had Alfred, a man who loved and took care of him. Lex had no one.

Clark felt the guilt build up inside again. Lex did have him until he ruined it. Had he been afraid of what was growing between the two of them was that why he was willing go along with his family, with Lionel. He had stood up to them before but not when it came to Lex. He wished he could go back in time and wipe all of that away.

Clark watched as his mother walked in to Lex's room. He made sure he wasn't listening to that, what people said to patients was private and when he was going to go in Clark didn't want anyone listening to him.

XXXXX

Martha sat down and reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm so sorry Lex that you had to hide everything. That you couldn't trust enough to help keep you safe. I hope that we can work on that together as a family. I would like to know my grandchildren." She quickly covered her mouth and turned to the door she prayed that Clark had not heard that. It wasn't her place to say.

XXXXX

Clark waited until he got the kids situated with his mother, whom when she had come out of the room looked like she had been crying. She came over to them hugged the children tightly and then him whispering apologies in his ear. Something was going on that he had no idea about.

He opened the door and saw Lex laying there pale and hooked up to machines. Clark felt so angry and the person that did this to him. He clenched his hand to his sides until his knuckles were white. Taking a deep breath Clark walked across and sat beside the bed and taking hold of Lex's head.

Drug addled blue eyes turned to him, a smile on that pale face. Clark couldn't help but smile back.

"Love you Clark." Lex mumbled.

Clark felt as if his heart was going to burst with joy. "Love you to Lex." He just hoped that Lex would remember this conversation so they could continue with their friendship that would hopefully end with them together.

"Clark promise me." Lex stopped for a moment his eyes closing.

Clark leaned forward. "Anything Lex, I'll promise you anything."

Lex's eyes barely opened, just little slits with blue shining through. "Take care of them, our children. They have your abbbbbb." With that he fell asleep.

Clark's green eyes wide, his mouth hung open. "Our children." He repeated maybe it hadn't been a mistake when he heard the word daddy.

TBC


	7. Seven

N/B Just to let you know I will be going back through and editing, thank you to those who read this story and loved it to keep sending me messages. As promised next chapter.

Chapter Seven

Clark walked out of the room in a daze. He didn't look at anyone as he headed straight outside. He needed to think.

'Clark?' Martha called out from behind him.

He turned and stared at her not knowing what to do or say.

'Lex said..' Clark took a deep breath. They're my children.' His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at his mother. 'Why don't you seem surprised?'

'Clark, they look a little like you. I guessed a while ago, but it was not my place to say anything.'

'What do you mean, they are my children.' Clark glared at his mother.

'Look how you, we all treated Lex. What were you going to do force them to be with us and then bad mouth their father?' Martha sighed. 'We all made mistakes, and it is time to move on. Don't start blaming Lex again. Look at how he has changed, can you see what a good father he is to those kids. He needed them more than you did.' With that she turned and left her son alone to think.

Clark watched as she left. He knew that she was right, but it hurt that he didn't watch them grow up. That he could have been with Lex for all this time. Clark didn't want things to go back to how they were. He H`He turned and stared up at the hospital.

'Please let him be ok.' Clark whispered, not knowing who he was talking to. He wanted anyone out there to listen.

XXXXX

Lex slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He would recognise a hospital room anywhere. His eyes widened as the memory of what happened suddenly hit him. Lex tried to sit up, but before he could make any significant movement, a strong tanned hand pushed him back down.

'Relax Lex, everyone is fine. We kept our children in the house. They are back at the farm with mom having a sleep, they'll be back soon.' Clark explained tried to calm down his friend.

'Our children?' Lex queried his eyes widened with fear. 'How did you find out?'

'You told me, I think you thought you were going to die, and wanted to make sure I knew.' Clark paused for a moment and picked up Lex's hand holding it tightly. 'I wish you had told me, but I do understand why you didn't. Will you let me try and be another father to them, and maybe we can uhhhh.' Clark stuttered to a stop, his face started to tinge red.

Lex smiled, it was comforting to still see the young teenager that he had become friends with all those years ago.

'I'd like that.' Lex held onto Clark's hand even tighter, and they stayed like that until the doctor had come in.

'Ah Mr Luthor.' The doctor started to speak and then turned to look at Clark, waiting for him to leave.

'It is ok doctor, Clark can stay.' Lex squeezed the younger man's hand.

'I am glad to see that you are awake. We do need to do some more tests; there are some concerns that we have…' The doctor trailed off.

'What concerns?' Clark asked immediately.

'Well, we don't want to scare you unnecessarily so if you wouldn't mind waiting until they are done.' He smiled at them.

'No, doctor you will tell me now before the tests happen.' Lex replied coolly.

'Well, uhhhh there is a possibility that you won't be able to walk straight off.'

'So if I can't walk then there is a possibility I could do in the future?' Lex asked his voice soft as he let the information be absorbed.

'We don't know that is one of the reasons we need to do these tests.'

'Clark let the doctor do his tests. Can you go out and call your parents and let them know I am awake? Don't say anything else yet.'

'But Lex, I want….' Clark stuttered he wanted to stay there and support his friend.

'Please do this for me Clark.' Lex pleaded and watched as Clark nodded and left. He turned his attention back to the doctor. 'Let's get on with it shall we?'

'Of course, Mr Luthor.'

XXXXX

Clark wanted to listen in, or look in, but he didn't. He called his mom and they were all on their way back here. Clark hoped it was going to be good news. They hadn't told the kids that Clark knew he was their father; he wanted to talk to Lex and figure out the best way to do that.

The door opened, and then his mom and his children came in. Connor and Lily hugged his legs.

'Can we go and see him yet?' Connor asked his eyes sparkling with joy.

'Not yet, he is in with the doctor.' Just then the doctor came out. 'Hold on I'll be right back.' Clark rushed over to him. 'Doctor?'

'I'm sorry I can't give you any patient's information.'

Clark walked past him and headed into the private room.

'Lex, what did he say?' Clark asked, and as he got closer he saw that Lex's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

'I can't feel anything in my legs; they are going to do more tests to see what is going on. When we were talking, I was so worried about the kids, and then finding out you knew it never occurred to me I couldn't feel anything.'

Clark sat next to him and pulled Lex into his arms. He kissed the bald head and held him tightly.

'Whether you can or can't walk, we'll get through this together.'

TBC


	8. Eight

N/B My health has been really crappy, and so you know I have forgotten I posted this. A really short chapter is better than nothing.

Chapter Eight

Lex felt numb. He was glad that he was alive and that his children were safe. What was going to happen to him now? He had to be strong, there wasn't a lot else he could do. At least now he had Clark to lean on, to be the strong one when he couldn't. Lex thought he would be safe now to come back to Metropolis. He should have known better. Metropolis had always been a poison, but it was also his home. It was also close to Smallville, where the man he had loved lived.

Lex would take this one step at a time, and go from there. He hoped that his healing capabilities would kick in at some point, and be able to do some good. If not, well he would think of that when all the other possible avenues had vanished. His main concern was on who had done this, and why? Lex had changed in so many different ways, but if there were someone out there who could hurt his children. Then the old Lex would come out to play. There was another good reason about Clark knowing, he would be able to keep and ear out and make sure they were all safe. Lex wouldn't put it past Bruce to be trying to find out who it was, and taking them out, and no-one would be the wiser.

Bruce was insane and crazy at times even when he was a child. Then again they all had seemed to be growing up. If Bruce's parents hadn't died, he would be a paragon. There is a decent man inside of him. Lex saw it every time the batman picked up one of his kids, or how his old friend tried to help him in so many different ways as the years went on. Before he had come back, and the only person he had actually spoken to was Bruce. Bruce wondered what it would have been like if they had fallen in love? Lex could have helped a superhero that trusted him.

He hoped that Clark did and that he wouldn't jump on the bandwagon if something came up to implicate Lex. He hoped that the young man would give him the benefit of the doubt. That was something else they would have to look at as time went on. Lex knew that he had to give them a go. He loved Clark, so very much, and these were his children. It would be great to get advice from the Kent's on how they dealt with things, alien things that Clark did when he was young. It seemed a lot of stuff happened when puberty hit. That was something Lex was dreading, between his own youth, and Clark's it could be a very trying time for the two of them.

Lex knew he had been headed down a dangerous road when he was sent to Smallville, and all the lies just made things worse. He would hate to think how things would have turned out if he hadn't had his kids. They were his life, and he would do anything to make sure they were safe and happy.

XXXXX

Bruce stared down at his laptop reading the information on the screen. He was doing everything he had to so he could find out who shot Lex. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to find out what dangers were out to get Lex and eliminate them.

The two billionaires had been friends since boarding school, both being outcasts for decidedly different reasons. They were both raised entirely differently as well, but somehow they still became best friends. Bruce also knew no matter how he felt that there would be only be friendship between them, and he was ok with that.

All he wanted was for Lex and his kids to be happy. Now that the Kent's seem to have moved on from their hatred, well most of them had. It looked like that happiness could happen.

With Clark's abilities, it meant that there was more protection, but saying that Lex had still been shot. Bruce had not forgiven Clark for that, and he was going to make sure that the Kryptonian could and would put his family above rescuing strangers. If not, well Bruce would decide what to do about that in the future. First things first, Lex's safety from this shooter.

His friend was a trouble magnet and sometimes Bruce wanted to kidnap Lex and his kids. Then he would take them back to Gotham. They would be safe and taken well care of at Wayne Manor. He and Alfred would make sure of that. It was an idea that was still on the table under 'last resort'.

XXXXX

Lucas glared at the images on the screen. He was not going to let Lex walk into his life and take away everything he wanted. Lucas had worked too hard to make it all his. He would not lose it all to the prodigal son.

Lucas hated his older brother. All he ever heard was 'you're not as good as Lex', 'Lex wouldn't do it like that', and of course the most repeated one, 'why can't you be more like Lex.'

Why couldn't everyone accept him as he was, and not try to make him into a clone of someone else? Someone who had left them, and then vanished for years?

XXXXX

Lex looked up as the door to his hospital room opened.

'Well, you finally turned up. I wondered how long it would take you. What do you want dad?'

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

'Hello son.' Lionel's voice was smooth like a decent brandy that slipped down your throat.

'I knew it was too good to be true.' Lex muttered.

'What is that Lex?'

'That you were dead. What exactly do you want from me?' Lex sighed tiredly.

'That's what you were meant to believe.' Lionel smirked. 'You always were short-sighted, and over-emotional is certain areas. You didn't honestly think that I would let you get away from me did you?'

'You have Lucas, father. You don't need me.' Lex hoped that either Clark or Bruce would appear. The one time he actually didn't want to be alone, he was.

'Lucas is ok for certain things. He isn't someone you send it when you want something subtly done. He is when you want to take a sledgehammer to it. So you have twins?'

'If you go anywhere near them, I promise you it will be the last thing you do.' Lex spat out.

'Emotionally, if only you didn't take after your mother that way. You would have been the perfect heir. I see you have plenty of visitors, the Kent's and Bruce Wayne.' Lionel shook his head. 'I should have stopped that friendship back at Excelsior.'

'You wouldn't have been able to do that Lionel.' Bruce replied from the door.

When Lionel turned to look at Bruce, Lex breathed out a sigh of relief. He was so out of practice when dealing with people like his father. He would have to talk to Clark and Bruce about making sure the children are safe. Lex knew that Lionel would want to experiment on them, and then try and create the perfect heir. They would have only been perfect if they were the exact copy of him. With Lionel suddenly here, he would have to keep an eye out for Lucas as well. People like Lucas who never had money, and then did; they were the kind that always thought someone was after it. This was the last thing he needed. All Lex wanted to do was concentrate on being able to walk again, and his relationship with Clark.

'I wouldn't huh?' Lionel walked over to Bruce. 'Well, it's too late now.'

'Yes it is.' Bruce watched him coldly. 'If you don't go and crawl back under whatever rock you hid under. You can go play your games with Lucas. Lex wants nothing to do with that life.'

Lionel chuckled. 'Lex and I have unfinished business. He is still my son. I also have grand-children I'd like to get to know better.'

Bruce leaned in closer to him. Lex grinned as he saw his father's posture tighten up. 'You go near those children, and I promise you it will be the last thing you do.'

'It looks as if I have overstayed my welcome.' Lionel smirked at the two men and walked out of the hospital room.

'Fuck, Bruce what the hell?' Lex shouted.

'Don't worry Lex, if I have to get you into hiding again I will. We also have a better chance of that with Clark. He can fly you guys anywhere so there won't be any paperwork.' Bruce pulled out his cell and dialled. 'Clark can you get to the hospital ASA…P' His voice faded off as Clark walked in.

Clark noticed how pale Lex was, even for him and rushed to his side. He took hold of his hand and held it in his own. 'What's happened?'

'Lionel was here.' Bruce answered.

Clark's head flew around to look at the other man. 'I thought he was dead.'

'So did I. It seems as if dear old daddy did it to bring me back. Me and the children. He wants them Clark. You have to promise me that if anything happens that you'll take the children.'

Clark placed a finger on Lex's lips to stop him talking. 'If it comes to that I will take US all away. Lex I have finally found you again and we've started something new. I can't, I won't lose that. I need you in my life, as well as my children.'

'We're going to have to start to make some plans. Just in case Lionel does start a war. We need to be ready and decide what we're going to have to do.' Bruce replied simply. His tone meant that if Lionel didn't stop he was going to have to die, for real this time.

XXXXX

Lucas slammed down his cell on the desk. His father was alive.

'Son of a bitch.' He growled. 'He wanted Lex and those brats. I was never good enough. Lionel didn't come and see me did he?' Lucas stood and started to pace. He could lose everything he had, everything he had ever wanted. Money. There was only one person that stood in his way. An evil smirked appeared on his face. Lionel always did say that he was just a thug. Subtlety was highly over-rated in his book. 'It's time for me to go and visit my big brother. It's such a shame that he had a relapse.' Lucas chuckled as he left.

XXXX

Clark and Bruce had both left to start their plans. Lex looked up when his hospital door opened. The doctor had also been in and had given him some painkillers. With all the stress of his father, had just increased the pain he was in.

'Lucas.'

Lucas walked over to stand by the hospital bed. 'I'm sorry Lex.'

Lex frowned at him. 'Sorry about what?'

The drugs in his system slowed Lex down. Before he could do anything Lucas had grabbed his pillow and had then covered his face. Lucas pushed down hard, and grinned as Lex struggled beneath his hands.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

'Now.' Lionel whispered into his cell. He would make Lex pay for everything he had done. 'Lucas, you were finally useful for something.' He chuckled as he turned and walked out of the hospital. He may not have any son's that could be heirs, but maybe his grandchildren would make the grade instead.

XXXXX

'You couldn't just stay away, could you big brother.' Lucas snarled. His concentration was completely on his brother that he never heard the door open.

'Get away from him.' Clark yelled as he grabbed Lucas by his clothes and threw him against the wall.

Lucas slumped to the ground unconscious due to the hard impact of his head hitting against the solid surface.

Clark rushed over to Lex's bedside and pressed the call button.

'Can I help you…..' Her voice trailed off at the man that was on the floor.

'He tried to kill Lex.' Clark explained, as he held Lex's hand.

The nurse ran out into the corridor and called for the help of a doctor and security.

XXXXX

Lionel walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face. By the time, he got to his destination they would have arrived, his grandchildren. He had to make sure Clark Kent was occupied while the kidnapping took place. Lionel knew that Lucas would hate the fact that he went to see Lex first. That jealousy would drive out any common-sense thoughts and he would want to get rid of any obstacles. In this case, the obstacle was his older half-brother.

Lionel was very willing to give up his son, Lucas to hopefully have heirs that were worthy of him. If Lex hadn't met the Kent's, and tried to change who he was none of this would have happened. The limo pulled up in front of him, the driver climbed out and rushed around so he could open the door.

'Take me to the delivery site.' Lionel ordered before he got into the vehicle.

The driver slammed the door behind him and made his way back to the driver's seat. Once settled he pulled away from the hospital.

XXXXX

Lex opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Clark. He reached out and touched the younger man's face.

'I'm fine Clark.' He whispered.

Clark covered Lex's hand with his own one. 'I could have lost you again. This time it would have been forever.'

'You didn't though.' Lex looked sadly over at the door where Bruce, well Batman had dragged his brother through it. Lucas had been checked over by doctors first. He would hurt for a while, but it hadn't been anything serious. Clark had not thrown him with all of his strength. That was something Lex was grateful for. Just like Clark he didn't want to lose the Kryptonian, they had just found each other.

XXXXX

The two men carried the two children out of the car. Taking these kids had been easy. The grandparents were no trouble; they left them alive but unconscious. They didn't do anything they weren't ordered to. The only order they had was for the collection of the children.

Lily slowly started to awake. She stiffened slightly as the memories came flooding back. She opened her mouth and screamed for her father, and for Clark. She knew that as soon as Clark came into their lives he would keep an eye out for them.

'Daddy, Clark.' Lily shouted before her captor could do anything about it.

XXXXX

Clark froze and tilted his head to the side. 'Lily's in trouble.'

Lex's eyes widened in fear, his heart felt as if it had stopped. 'Go, go. I'll get Bruce to go to the farm.' Clark nodded at him and then disappeared from his sight. Lex shook his head this was the first time he had really seen Clark do that. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone. 'Bruce, Clark said Lily was in trouble. Yeah, he is going to her now. Can you go to the farm to check on the Kent's? Thanks, call me as soon as you know something.' Lex listened to the reply and put his cell back on the bedside table. 'Damn you Lionel.'

Lex had no doubt that his father was involved in this. Everything had been fine until he appeared again. When Lex was out of the hospital, he was going to make sure that his father never bothered him or his family again.

XXXXX

Lionel climbed out of his limo and headed into the large empty warehouse. 'Did you get them?'

'Yes, sir.' The dark haired man indicated over into one corner.

Lionel turned and looked and saw the twins tied up and gagged. They had been placed onto a couch.

'Good work gentlemen. You will get your payment the usual way.' Lionel explained to them.

'Leave them alone.' Clark called out as he ran into the building. He moved so he between Lionel and his children.

A man slowly walked behind Clark, a gun ready in his hand. He knew that if anything went wrong they wouldn't be paid. It also meant that Mr Luthor may not call on their services again. He raised the gun and fired.

Clark heard the click of a gun, turned, and then moved to the side as the bullet flew past him and hit Lionel Luthor right between the eyes. He never turned and looked at the elder Luthor; he ran past the man with the gun and shoved him against the wall. It knocked him out immediately. Clark reached his children and knelt in front of them undoing their ropes, and he pulled away the gags.

'Are you hurt anywhere?' Clark needed to know.

'No, were fine.' Lily answered for her and her brother.

Next thing Clark knew was that he was being held tightly by two pairs of arms. He sighed and wrapped his own arms around them. He couldn't believe that he had nearly lost the man he loved and his children all in one day. Clark moved his arms still holding his children. He ran out of the warehouse using his super-speed. The second man had vanished. As soon as they were outside he put Lily and Connor on the ground and phoned Lex to let him know that everything was ok. His next call was to the police. Clark knew by the time they arrived lawyers would already be on their way. He was glad that Lionel was dead; the only person they had to worry about now was Lucas.

XXXXX

Clark smiled at the full hospital room. Lex was in bed his arms wrapped around the twins. His parents were sitting in two chairs on one side of the bed. Clark was sat on a chair on the other side. Bruce Wayne stood at the bottom of the bed.

'So what's going to happen to Lucas?' Lex asked Bruce, as he had been the one to offer to deal with him.

'You do realise his psychotic, right?' Bruce stated.

'What do you mean?' Clark asked.

'When he awoke, he went absolutely crazy. Some psychiatrists came down, and they agreed.'

'It doesn't surprise me his mother wasn't sane. Rachel came to Smallville she thought Clark was Lucas. She also kidnapped me.' Lex shook his head as he thought about his family. 'So where is Lucas going to be staying?'

'I'm having him sent to Arkham Asylum. I want him to be as far away from you and the kids as possible. I also want him to be somewhere I can keep an eye on him.' Bruce explained.

'Thanks Bruce.' Lex thanked him.

The doctor walked in and looked a little shocked at how full the room was. 'Ok, it's time everyone left now.'

Lex smiled as he hugged, and kissed his children. Clark wanted to say good-bye to Lex privately, but his dad hovered around.

'Clark you can come back in to see him. I just need to talk to him privately for a moment.' Jonathan waited for his son to nod and go. He then turned back to Lex. 'I'm sorry Lex for everything. So many things could have been different if I gave you a chance. I can't promise that I would make mistakes, and I won't slip back into my old ways. I can only say that I want to try, and pull me up when I do.' He held his hand out to the younger man.

Lex knew what this meant. He not only now accepted Lex, but also his relationship with his son. This meant so much from the man he really admired. 'Thank you Mr Kent. I don't know if it would have made any difference back then. Something drastic had to take me off that path and it did. I would like to change from how we were before. I want Lily and Connor to have a close relationship with their grand-parents.' Lex reached out and took Jonathan's hand.

'Well, I think you'd better start to call me Jonathan, for now. It would make much more sense with your relationship with Clark, and the kids calling me grandpa.'

'I agree Jonathan.' Lex couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched the elder Kent leave the room. It didn't take long before Clark came back in.

'What did dad want?'

'He said he wanted us to move passed our past. He also wanted me to call him Jonathan, for now.'

'For now?' Clark queried.

'With our relationship and with the twins, I think he might mean in the future I could call him dad.' Lex explained a sappy grin on his face.

'I like the sound of that.' Clark moved to Lex's side, bent his head and gave him a gentle kiss. 'I love you Lex, I have since the second we met. No matter what happens in the future, whether you walk or not. I am always going to be with you, right by your side.'

'I love you too Clark, and there is no other place I want you to be.' Lex reached up and pulled him back down into a more passionate kiss. It had taken a long time, but they were now both where they were meant to be.

The End


End file.
